Love Triangle
by xoKayla17xo
Summary: After dating for a couple of months Quinn and Logan breakup. When school starts up again Quinn must choose between the two guys who broke her heart Logan and Mark. Quogan story. NOW FINISHED
1. Trailer

LOVE TRIANGLE

* * *

**Trailer-**

**Quinn had never had a perfect relationship**

_(Shows Quinn breaking up with Logan and Mark)_

**Her friends think it's time she did!**

_( Shows Zoey and Lola introducing Quinn to guys)_

**But two guys still love her**

_( Shows Logan and Mark trying to get back toghter with Quinn)_

**Is she willing to let them back in her heart?**

_( Shows Quinn thinking about both of them)_

**Or will they be rejected**

_( Shows Quinn yelling at them)_

**Will it be Logan?**

_( Shows Logan and Quinn's first kiss)_

**Or will it be Mark?**

_( Shows Quinn and Mark's first date)_

**Or someone new?**

_( Shows Quinn flirting with some guy)_

**Either way it's war!!**

_( Shows Logan and Mark fighting)_

**_Find out what happens in LOVE TRIANGLE!! COMING SOON!!_**

* * *

Authors Note- So what do you think so far if you think that I should continue Please Review I love reviews. 5 reviews and I will continue OK.

XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


	2. Senior Year

**Chapter 2- Senior Year**

**Quinn's POV-**

"Well" I thought to myself " this is my last year at PCA". Today would be the first day of my senior year.

This year is really more about focusing on enjoying my time with my friends then worrying about what life after leaving PCA will be. After all of last years drama I think I deserve it.

Insert me and my friends being chased by an evil spirit, Zoey almost leaving for good, Chase going to England, Vince coming back and getting toghter with Lola, breaking up with Mark, going out with Logan and sneaking around, Zoey and Chase finally getting toghter, Micheal hallucinating, and finally breaking up with Logan over summer vacation.

Yes I would really like to put last year behind me forever.

But now it's time for senior year.

_Authors Note- Sorry that was really short I promise to make the other chapters longer. If you have any ideas for the story please let me know and also i need a beta reader so if you want to be it let me know. :D Please read and review 5 reviews till next chapter so review._

_XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880_


	3. Back at PCA

**Chapter 3- Back at PCA**

**Quinn's POV- **

As I stepped back through the familiar gates of PCA I felt as though I was back at home. I carried my bags around the whole campus waving at all my friends and classmates. As I rounded the corner towards the lounge I saw Zoey and Lola coming my way.

"Quinn" Zoey and Lola yelled at the same time and ran up to give me a hug. I hugged them back and we started to scream again.  
"OMG guys I missed you so much" I told them  
"We missed you too" Zoey replied.

Just then Chase and Micheal came up and grabbed all three of us into a group hug.  
"We missed you guys too" they told us.  
"Well Zoey and Chase didn't really miss each other they were toghter all summer" Micheal said.  
"Ha,Ha very funny" Chase answered.  
"Anyways we were apart for the last two weeks of summer" Zoey replied as she hugged Chase.  
"Aw you missed me" Chase said as he leaned in and peacked Zoey on the lips.  
"Aw aren't they cute" Lola asked.

"OK,ok you two lovebirds can catch back up later, right now it's time for senior year" Micheal announced.  
"He's right so anyways what dorm are you guys in" I asked.  
"Were in the new hall, um I think it's called Wendter or something like that, room 201" Chase replied.  
"I'm in Brenner hall again and in room 101" Zoey announced.  
"Me too" me and Lola stated.

"Yes were all in the same dorm again" Lola replied.  
"Hey,who your other roomate" Zoey asked the guys  
"Probably Logan I guess" Chase said.  
"Well Vince is in the dorm next to ours" Micheal told Lola.

"Guys this is awesome now our boyfriends are all right there toghter so we can hang out all the time" Lola exclaimed.

This made me think about how I still hadn't told Lola or Zoey about my breakup with Logan, I guess they'll figure it out when we sit on opposite sides of the room.

"Hey Logan over here" Micheal yelled at my ex as he came around the corner.  
As he walked over I thought to myself "I got to get out of here"  
"Um, guys I got to go" I told Zoey and Lola

"To where" Zoey asked.  
"Um to the dorm to put up my plant" I replied.  
"Quinn you don't have a plant" Zoey told me  
" Oh um did I say plant I meant um my thing" I said as I looked over to see Logan walking my way " I got to go" I told them as I turned and ran to our dorm.

"Quinn wait up" I heard Lola yell as I rounded the corner towards our dorm.  
Lola and Zoey were starting to catch up quickly I ran to grab the last elevator and closed the door before they could catch up even more.  
As soon as I got off the elevator I looked to make sure they weren't behind me and found our dorm quickly I unlocked the door and and stepped in.

Safe at last I fell down on the floor.  
"Quinn" Lola yelled as she stepped in the door scaring me enough to get me to stand up.  
"What was that about" Zoey asked as I started to unpack.

"What oh that nothing I'm gonna go grab some Blix, I'll be back" I told them as I stepped towards the door but Lola blocked my way.

"Quinn your not leaving till you tell us what's up" Zoey told me  
"There is nothing to tell" I replied.  
"Quinn" Zoey yelled.  
"Fine ok if you must know what happened" I answered.

* * *

_Authors note- What did you think sorry it took so long to update I've been really busy but I promise I will get back to work. 5 reviews till next chapter, so review and tell me who Quinn should end up with Logan or Mark or someone else.  
XOXO,PerfectAngelKK1880_


	4. Answers

**Chapter 4- Answers**

_**Authors note- Thanks for your reviews Quogan it will be. Please continue to read and review. Also I'm looking for a beta reader so if you want to be it let me know.**_

**Quinn's POV-**

"Well tell us, why did you freak out and run away" Lola told me.  
"And don't say it had something to do with having to put up a plant" Zoey added.  
"Fine, if you must know I left cause of Logan" I told them.  
"Why would you do that, were you nervous cause you two haven't seen each other since last year" Zoey asked.

"No, I didn't run cause I was nervous about seeing him after all this time, I was nervous about seeing him after we broke up during the summer" I answered.  
"You guys broke up, why didn't you tell me" Lola asked.  
"I was gonna tell you but I didn't want to say it in front of Chase and Micheal" I replied

"Why did you two break up I mean you guys seemed so into each other at the end of last year" Zoey questioned.  
"A lot of things happened over the summer and things changed between us" I replied.  
"Well what exactly happened" Lola asked.

"It all started about a month after school let out" I started.

_Flashback-_

Quinn and Logan had been spending a lot of time emailing each other. During an email Logan asked Quinn if she wanted to come visit him of course she said yes. About two weeks later Quinn met up with Logan and was gonna visit him for a week a first everything was great that is until summer BFF's Rachel and Sam meet Quinn.  
Rachel has a huge crush on Logan and begins to try and steal him away from Quinn and Sam was trying to help her by trying to get Quinn to like him.

Quinn and Sam automatically became friends meanwhile Rachel had tried to get Logan to like her back. But Logan was really loyal to Quinn. So the night before Quinn left the four of them went to a carnival Rachel pulled Logan behind a tent so Quinn could see and got Logan to kiss her but instead Quinn thought Logan had kissed Rachel.

So Quinn grabbed Sam and they kissed right in front of Logan him and Quinn got in a fight.  
But Quinn never found out what really happened and Logan never found out why Quinn kissed Sam so they ended up breaking up and hadn't talked since.

End of Flashback

" So that's what happened" I told them as I finished the story.  
"OMG I cant belivie he did that" Lola told me.  
" I couldn't either after all that happened between us last year" I replied.  
" That stinks I mean sure you guys were a really weird couple, but you guys looked really happy at prom" Zoey stated.  
"I know but I should know that all perfect things must come to an end" I sighed and with that got up and walked downstairs to the lounge maybe some TV will make me feel better.

* * *

_Authors note- Ok what did you think I know that it wasant that great so sorry I will try and make the next chapter longer and better. Please read and Review.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880  
_


	5. A guy's POV

**Authors Note- Sorry that I haven't updated lately I've been really busy with my other story and I had a little bit of writers block but I'm back!!**

**Chapter 5- A guys POV-**

**Logan's POV-**"OK guys just put the new stereo system over there by my computer" I told Micheal and Chase as they loaded in my new stereo system.  
"Are we done yet" Micheal asked as he put down the stereo.  
"Yep that's all" I said as I handed him and Chase each a hundred dollers.  
"As much work as that was at least I got enough money to buy that new video game" Chase said as he grabbed a Blix out of the fridge and plopped down on the couch.

"I cant believe your Dad got you that stereo system, those things cost like 5000 dollers" Micheal said.  
"Actually it was free, he got it from that new movie he was working on" I replied.  
"Beep,Beep" Chase's cell went off as he got a text.

As Chase replied to the text I told him " You know how sad that is you were just talking to Zoey like an hour ago, dude you better chill your gonna look desperate"  
"Look ok I know it's weird but I didn't see her all last year and she is my girlfriend" he replied.

"Whatever" I replied.  
"Logan, he's just excited I mean he's been waiting forever to go out with Zoey, it only makes sense he would be excited" Micheal reminded me.  
"I know but come on girls dont like a desperate guy just like dont like a desperate girl" I replied.

"Hey guys. you want to go with Zoey, Lola,Vince, and me." Chase asked.  
"No I can't I have a study date with Lisa" Micheal replied.  
"You want to go Logan" Chase asked me.  
"I would but I really don't feel like being the third wheel" I replied.  
"You could always invite Quinn" Chase answered.  
"I would if we were still going out, anyways lets try out my stereo" I said as I got up and went over to the stereo.

"Wait what do you mean if you were still dating" Micheal questioned.  
"That means that we broke up over summer vacation, now would one of you please come over here and help me plug this up." I replied.  
"OK tell us what happened" Micheal said.  
"No I don't want to talk about it I just want to listen to my stereo" I replied.  
"LOGAN" Chase yelled at me as he grabbed the cables to the stereo out of my hand.

"HEY" I yelled back "Give me the cables back"  
"Not until you tell us what happened" Micheal replied as he pushed me back on the couch.  
"FINE" I finally gave in "If you must know about how my relationship tanked I will tell you"

_Flashback Logan's version-_

_Logan was missing Quinn alot so he invited her over when Quinn came Logan introduced her to his summer best friends Sam and Rachel. Rachel had a crush on Logan and they had dated a few years ago but she still liked him and Sam was starting to like Quinn so Sam and Rachel came up with a plan to break up Logan and Quinn._

Sam tried to make friends with Quinn and Rachel continued to flirt with Logan. On Quinn's last night there they all went to the carnival everything was going good so Logan and Rachel walked around for a while they walked around behind a tent and Rachel told Logan she needed to talk so she told him she still liked him and Logan explained how he was in love with Quinn and then suddenly pulled him into a kiss.

A second later Logan pulled away and told her that still nothing was going to happem and Rachel told him ok that she had just wanted to do that for a while. As they walked back around to find Quinn and Sam they saw them kissing.

Logan went over there and confronted them but Quinn just ignored him and he had tried to talk oi her by email cause he figured out what Sam and Rachel had done but Quinn wouldn't talk to him.

End of flashback.

"I can't believe they did that" Chase finally said.  
"I couldn't either but it makes perfect sense why they would" I replied.  
"And Quinn still wont talk to you, that would explain why she ran away so fast today" Micheal told me.  
"Yeah but I guess I'm just going to have to get over it" I replied and got up and headed downstairs beating the other guys in our dorm at video games would make me feel better wouldn't it?

* * *

_Authors note- What did you think? 5 more reviews and I will write the next chapter.  
XOXOPerfectAngelKK1880_


	6. Quinn gets a date

**Authors Note- Thank you to all the loyal fans of this story I hope you like this next chapter.**

**Chapter 6- Quinn gets a date**

**Quinn's POV-  
**  
"Quinn,Quinn" Lola yelled at me as she came in the room.  
"Yeah" I said as I looked up from my computer.  
"Listen Me, Vince, Zoey, and Chase are going to that new movie premiere and then the movie after party and Vince's best friend Brian is going and I was wondering if you could go with him" she replied.

" I don't know Lola, I mean I'm still getting over my break-up with Logan, I'm not sure if I'm ready to date again yet" I told her.  
"Well, don't think of it as a date, but as a bunch of friends hanging out" she replied.  
"Well I guess I could go besides I really don't feel like hanging by myself anyways" I answered.  
"Great" Lola screamed.

Just as she ran over to give me a hug Zoey walked in the door.  
"Hey, what's all the hugging about" Zoey asked.  
" Quinn's going with us to the premiere and the party" Lola explained.  
"Oh, that's awesome" Zoey said as she joined in the group hug.  
"So what are we going to wear" Lola asked.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" Zoey asked.  
"Shopping" all three of us yelled.

And with that we headed to catch the bus to the mall. We spent the next 3 hours trying on a bunch of stuff finally we each got our perfect outfit. When we got back to our dorm I fell on my bed exhausted from the shopping.

"What time do we got to meet the guys" Lola asked Zoey.  
"They said to meet them in the lounge at 6:00 and then Vince would drive us there" Zoey answered.  
"So where is the premiere and party" I asked.  
"Downtown" Zoey answered "It's gonna be awesome since the party is right after the premiere"  
"Wait don't you have to get invited to those things" I questioned. " How are we going to get in"  
"Vince's uncle owns the place the after party is being held at" Lola answered.

At 5:00 we started to get ready as we got ready to head out the door Lola suddenly stopped.

"Hold on guys let's do a quick wardrobe check, I mean come on this is a huge party" she said.  
Quickly we examined each others outfits. Lola was wearing a strapless teal dress with her silver heels and her favorite purse, she had curled her hair and makeup was perfect.

Zoey was wearing a white sparkly halter top with her new jean skirt and her white Tory Burch flats she had gotten for her birthday, she had pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

Finally I was wearing a light blue sleeveless top with my new multi colored skirt and silver flats completed the look and my hair was down.

"OK I think were good" Lola announced.  
"Then lets go" Zoey replied and with that we headed to our date.

* * *

_Authors note- I hope you liked the chapter and please review also I need a beta reader so let me know if you want to be it.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880_


	7. The date

**Authors note- Thanks for the reviews. Please review and I hope you like the chapter.**

**Chapter 7- The Date**

**Quinn's POV-**

As Zoey, Lola, and I made our way to the lounge I started to get more nervous, I mean this was my first date since Logan and I broke up. As we entered the lounge Vince and Chase stood up and greeted Zoey and Lola.

"Lola I thought I had a date" I whispered to Lola  
"Hold on I'll ask Vince" she whispered back and then turned to whisper something to Vince.  
"Oh Quinn, Brian is gonna meet us at the theater, he went early so he could get us good seats" Vince told me.  
"Great" I replied.

"Are we going" Lola asked.  
"Yeah, were going" Vince replied.  
"Then let's go" Zoey announced.  
"Ok,ok were going" Chase said.

Vince had rented us a limo so we could arrive at the theater and party in style. The whole limo ride Lola was practicing her song that she planned to sing in case any big Hollywood producers might be there and put her on tv. Vince talked about football to the driver and Zoey and Chase kept talking about how cute the other one was. Worst limo ride ever.

When we got to the theater I saw a gut wave at Vince.  
"Hey Brian" Vince yelled as we walked over to the guy I relized that he must be my date.

Brian was a drop dead gorgeous guy with beach blond hair and baby blue eyes he looked like the guy every girl fantasizes about.

"Quinn this is Brian" Vince told me.  
"Hi" I said.  
"Hey" Brian said as he shook my hand  
"OK can we go inside" Lola asked.  
"Yeah I got here early and got us great seats" Brian announced.  
"Let's go then" Zoey replied.

The date turned out to be great the movie was awesome and at the after party me and Brian spent some time hanging out we even shared a dance, I found out he went to PCA and by the end of the night I had his number. OMG that was an awesome date.

**Later that night**

Logan's POV-

I was sitting watching TV with Micheal when Chase came in from his date.  
"Hey Chase, how was your date" I asked him  
"Great, but I got to talk to you about something" he replied.

"OK,what" I asked.  
"Well you know how the date was just supposed to be me, Zoey, Lola, and Vince" Chase started.  
"Yeah" I answered.  
"Well Quinn was there and her date was Brian" he finished.

"WHAT" I asked.  
"You mean Brian the guy that always beats Logan out for best looking guy at PCA every year" Micheal asked.  
"Yep Brian the football player/ surfer/ "best looking guy at PCA, and before we left him and Quinn were really hitting it off" Chase answered.

With that said I stood up and headed for the door.  
"Where are you going" Chase asked.  
"To find Quinn" I replied as I headed out the door.

It was one thing for Brian to steal my title as best looking guy at PCA, but it was another for him to try and take Quinn he just made this personal. This means war!!

* * *

_Authors note- Hope you liked the chapter. I really need a beta reader so let me know, also I would like to hear your ideas on my story. THANKS!!  
XOXO,PerfectAngelKK1880_


	8. Logan and the library

**Authors Note- OK I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry about that but I've been really busy with my other story anyways I just wanted to know if you want me to continue the story if you do please review cause I really don't want to write a story that isn't getting a lot of reviews but here is chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8- Logan and the library**

**Quinn's POV-**After that amazing date yesterday I was sitting in the lounge when I saw Logan coming towards me "Oh great" I thought to myself quickly I got up and headed out the back door.  
"Quinn, wait" I heard Logan yell so I started to run.

After running for a couple of minutes I thought I had lost him as I headed towards the library but then I heard him yelling my name again so quickly I headed in the library Logan Reese would never be caught dead in a library. Just then I saw Logan heading into the library but instead of looking for me he headed over to some guys and grabbed a book and started to read?

OMG I have to find out what is going on with him quickly I quietly made my way over to the shelf of books behind where he was sitting and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"So Logan what are you doing I thought you said you would never hang out with us in public cause then people would know you liked to read" a guy asked Logan.  
"OK well no one that is even relatively important to my social life comes in here" Logan replied.  
"Oh sure cause only geeks come to the library" I whispered " Wait that dude said Logan liked to read what is going on with him"  
"Ok so what are you doing here" another guy asked.

"Oh i was trying to find someone and then I saw the library so I thought I would come grab that new sports book" Logan said "I'll talk to you guys later" he said as he headed over to the sport section.  
"OMG I'm in the sport section" I thought "Great now what am I going to do" quickly I pulled a cart in front of me and tried to hide.

I heard him looking through the books then he stopped and walked to the front.  
"Oh good he's leaving" I thought as I pushed the cart away and stood up but as I headed out I saw that he wasn't leaving but he had went to get help finding the book.

I headed back behind the cart and listened to him and the librarian talk.  
"So you want the new sports book" the librarian asked.  
"Yeah" Logan replied.  
"OK well our new books are on the cart" the librarian told him.  
"Oh crap" I thought.

"Here you go" the librarian said as he handed Logan the book  
"Great I'm safe" I thought.  
"Would you like me to move the cart over to the new books section" Logan asked the librarian.  
"Please say no" I silently begged.  
"Sure that would be great" the librarian said as he walked back to the front desk.

Just then I saw Logan move the cart I was caught.  
"Quinn" Logan said.  
"Oh, hey Logan what's up" I replied as I stood up.  
"Why were you behind that cart" Logan asked.  
"Oh, I was looking for a book but it's not here, so I'm just gonna go and get some lunch" I replied as I headed towards the door.

"Quinn, wait" Logan said as he followed me out the door.  
"Yeah" I said as I turned around.  
"Listen can we talk" Logan asked.  
"Well I was gonna go to lunch" I started.  
"We could talk over lunch" he replied.  
"Well..." I started.

"I'll pay" he replied.  
"OK fine, Sushi Roxs" I asked.  
"Sure" he said as we headed to lunch.  
"This is gonna be drama" I thought to myself.

* * *

_Authors note- OK what did you think 5 reviews and I will continue and please help me think of ideas cause I really need help.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880_


	9. Dinner served with a huge side of Drama!

**_Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews sorry that I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy trying to update my other stories but I promise I am getting back to work on this one so read and review_**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Dinner served with a huge side of DRAMA!!**

**Quinn's POV-**

"OMG what am I doing I'm about to eat dinner with my ex Logan Reese, why did I agree to this" I asked myself as we headed into Sushi Roxs.  
"So Quinn um what have you been up to" Logan asked me as we sat down.  
"Nothing much just hanging with Zoey and Lola" I replied.

"So are you seeing anyone" Logan asked.  
"No, not officially" I answered as I ate some sushi just to avoid not telling him about my date yesterday.  
"Really well I heard you went with Chase and the others to that movie premiere" Logan replied.  
"Oh, yeah it wasn't a big deal Zoey and Lola just didn't want me to feel left out" I said.

"So going out with the most popular guy at this school is no big deal" Logan asked.  
"I'm guessing Chase told you about Brian" I questioned.  
"Yeah, I mean I figured you would get another boyfriend, you know I just figured it wouldn't have to be my worst enemy" Logan answered.  
"So this is why you wanted to talk to me you don't want me to date Brian" I replied.

"Of course not I just thought maybe you'd let me pick who you would date" Logan said.  
"Are you insane, why would I let you pick somebody for me it's not like I need your permission" I yelled.  
"Sorry I guess I just thought you would want my opinion" Logan replied.  
"Now I know your insane" I responded.

"I'm insane your insane" Logan said  
"How am I insane" I asked  
"Well first your dating Brian the guy who has been my rival since 3rd grade, second we only broke up like a month ago" Logan answered.  
"Well we know who's fault it was that we broke up" I replied.

"Yeah yours so why don't you apologize, so we can move on with our lives" Logan questioned.  
"OMG you are so paranoid and I'm not about to apologize to you I'm leaving" I said as I stood up and headed to the door but then I turned around "Oh and Logan BTW I'm not dating Brian it was a one time thing" I said and headed outside.  
"Great that was perfect I ruined my chance to get back toghter" I thought to myself as I sat down under a tree

"Hey Quinn" I heard somebody say as I looked up it was Mark my other ex  
"Oh hey Mark" I replied  
"What's wrong with you, where's Logan" he asked as he sat beside me.  
"I don't really know or care" I answered

"Why did you two get in that bad an argument alresdy" Mark asked  
"Yeah but not only that we broke up over the summer" I replied  
"I'm sorry Quinn, hey listen you want some of these nachos" He asked.  
"Sure thanks" I said as we sat there for a few minutes talking.

"Well I should get going" I finally said as we stood up  
"Hey listen don't worry about what happened between you guys your too good for him" Mark said as he gave me a hug.

"Oh, so that's what it is you got back toghter with Mark" I heard Logan's voice say as I turned around and saw him standing there  
"Logan, were not back toghter" I replied.  
"Yeah your not and I'm gonna make sure that doesn't happen" Logan replied  
"What's that supposed to mean" Mark asked as he got up in Logan's face.

"It means I'm gonna win her back" Logan answered.  
"No I'm gonna win her back" Mark yelled back as they both turned to me  
"OMG why didn't I transfer schools" I asked myself as I turned and left them there yelling at each other.

* * *

**_Authors Note- What did you think I just thought of this off the top of my head I actually like it, 5 more reviews till next chapter let me know what you want to happen and I'll try to put it in the story OK well here is a sneak peek at the next chapter._**

Chapter 10- The war is on

Quinn decides to see who will win her heart by going on dates with each  
Lola and Zoey set up challenges for the guys to see who is better for Quinn  
Who's sides are Chase and Micheal on?  
Only on way to find out read it and you'll see  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


	10. The war is on

**Authors Note- Ok so here is the next chapter of Love Triangle and I hope you like it so read and review**

**Chapter 10- The war is on!!**

**Quinn's POV-**"Zoey, Lola" I yelled as I ran into our dorm room "Where are you guys"  
"We're here what's up I heard you yelling all the way down in Lisa's room" Lola said as her and Zoey sat down.  
'OMG you would not believe the day I've had" I told them.  
"Do tell" Zoey said

"OK well this afternoon I was sitting in the lounge and Logan came in looking for me, but I really didn't want to see him so I ran" I started.  
'Wow this outta be good" Lola said  
"So I ran and finally tried to hide in the library but then Logan came in there to get a book" I told them  
"Logan Reese and a book those two things do not go toghter" Zoey replied.

"I know well I was in the same section so I hid behind a cart but then Logan moved the cart and saw me" I added.  
"And then what happened" Zoey asked.  
"So I tried to leave but he stopped me and asked me to lunch and I said ok so we went to lunch" I said.  
"OMG are you guys back toghter" Lola asked.

"No we got into a fight I left and then later Logan got into a fight with another guy that likes me" I finished.  
"OMG Logan got into a fight with Brian, that is too awsome" Lola replied.  
"No he didn't get into a fight with Brian he got into a fight with Mark" I told her.  
"Mark didn't you breakup like 6 months ago, why would Logan fight him" Zoey asked.

"OK well after i left Sushi Roxs I walked around and was sitting and Mark came over and we started to talk and then Logan came over and they started to argue and I left" I answered.  
"Dang your life is like a soap opera" Lola replied.  
"So who you gonna date" Zoey asked me.  
"Duh she's gonna date Logan" Lola said.

"Why he's jerk" Zoey replied.  
"So at least he didn't dump her for some stupid blond, they got into an argument besides would you rather her date Mark" Lola asked.  
"Yeah actually i would he's way better for her" Zoey answered.  
"If by way better you mean way worse then your right" Lola replied.

"Guys please quit arguing about my love life and help me" I asked them before they stranggled eachother.  
"Fine what do you want us to do" Zoey asked.  
"Help me figure out who's better for me" I answered.  
"OK well I have an idea" Lola said.

"What is it" I asked.  
"What we'll do is Zoey and I will put the guys threw a few challenges and you'll go out with both of them once and then who ever wins each challenge earns one date with you" Lola explanied.  
"Actually that's a good idea we'll have three competions and then you'll finally make the final choice" Zoey replied.  
"Well I mean only if the guys agree to it" I replied.  
"OK well I'll text Chase and tell him to tell Logan" Zoey said.

"And I'll tell Vince to tell Mark he lives across the hall from him" Lola told me.  
"Great cause Mark is gonna win" Zoey replied.  
"No Logan is gonna win" Lola yelled.

Quickly I made an escape down to the lounge as I walked down the hall I still heard them yelling great now my BFF's are in a war.

"Hey Logan come here" Chase yelled to Logan  
"Yeah" Logan said.  
"Lola and Zoey came up with an idea to have you and Mark compete for Quinn and she decides the winner" Chase explanined "You in"  
"Of course now if you'll excuse me I have to go beat some guys in pool" Logan said as he headed downstaires.

"So who do you think will win" Chase asked Micheal.  
"Logan I mean Mark really can't compete with him" Micheal replied as he looked up from the computer.  
"Actually Mark will definatly win" Chase told him.  
"Yeah right" Micheal replied.

"OK listen I have an idea let's make a bet who ever's person wins the person that chose them gets 200 dollers" Chase said.  
"Deal" Micheal replied.  
"Hey dude by the way you might want to get a job I mean since your gonna lose" Chase told Micheal.  
"And you might want to start saving the tips you make from your job cause your gonna owe me" Micheal replied.  
"Whatever" Chase replied.

I guess the war is on between Lola and Zoey, Chase and Micheal and Logan and Mark the fight for Quinn's heart has just begun and you better believe there's gonna be drama.

* * *

**Authors note- I hope you liked it 5 more reviews till I add the next chapter so review X3  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880**


	11. 1st Competion

**Authors Note- Ok so here is the next chapter please read and review. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 11- 1st competition **

**Quinn's POV-**"OK Quinn you ready for the first competion remember the winner wins a date with you" Lola told me as we got ready.  
"Yeah I'm ready" I replied.  
"Great so where are you and Mark gonna go for your date" Zoey asked.  
"I think you mean Logan" Lola replied.  
"No I mean what I said" Zoey yelled.

"Guys look news flash this isn't about who you like better it's about who I like" I told them.  
"She's got a point" Lola told Zoey.  
"Your right Quinn so it wont matter cause you'll pick Mark" Zoey said as Lola and her went at it again.  
"OK guys you can have this out later right now we have to get down there" I said as I dragged them out of the room.

* * *

**No one's POV-**As Zoey and Lola started to set up for the competion they continued to argue.

"Guys what are you arguing about" Micheal asked.  
"Who Quinn's gonna choose" Zoey said.  
"And it will be Logan" Lola replied.  
"No it will be Mark" Zoey said.  
"Actually it will be Logan" Micheal added.  
"Oh please he stands no chance" Chase said.

"Look maybe you should worry about getting my money when I win" Micheal told Chase.  
"What money" Zoey asked as she turned away from arguing with Lola.  
"Oh it's nothing" Micheal said.  
"Tell us or we'll tell everyone you guys still play with dolls" Lola said.  
"There action figures, ok well we made a bet I thought Mark would win and Micheal thinks Logan will win and the winner gets 200" Chase explained.  
"Geez Zo it looks like you wont be going on any date soon since Chase is gonna owe Micheal big" Lola told Zoey

"OH really well why don't we make a bet" Zoey replied.  
"What's the wager" Lola asked.  
"Loser has to go on a date with the person they picked" Zoey answered.  
"Deal" Lola said as her and Zoey shaked hands.  
"Lola have fun on your date with Logan" Chase told Lola as he laughed.  
"You know what Chase bite me cause your not gonna be laughing when your girlfriend has to go out with Mark" Lola replied as she turned on her heel and headed over to finish setting up.

"So you think Mark is gonna win" Chase asked Zoey as Micheal walked over to help Lola.  
"Of course I won the coin toss and got to pick the first game" Zoey explained  
"So what is the game" Chase asked.  
"Something that Logan will never be able to win in a million years, the game is all about brains which he lacks a lot of" Zoey replied.  
"Nice sabatoge" Chase said.  
"Thanks, OK I gotta go people are starting to get here and Lola and I gotta announce the game" Zoey said as she headed towards Lola.

"OK people today is the first day of competitions between Logan Reese and Mark whatever his last name is" Lola announced.  
"It's Mark Delfigalo they are competing for the heart of our awesome roommate Quinn Pensky" Zoey continued.  
"They win compete in 3 competitions for the next 3 days the winner of today and tomorrow's competition win earn dates with Quinn and on the third day all three will go on a date toghter so she can evaluate them at the same time and then Friday she will pick the winner" Lola finished.

"Today's game is called strength in numbers both contestants will have a box with a lock on it there is a series of clues that will help them figure out the numbers on the lock the clues on those boards over there and then when they think they have the right combination they will try it on the lock if it works the box will open and inside it is the combination for a lock on a bike somewhere in this pile of bikes when they get the right bike the person who it belongs to will stand up and the person will bring it to them first one done wins a date with Quinn" Zoey explained.

"OK our contestants will be out in a minute as soon as our refferre gets here" Lola said as her and Zoey went to sit down with Quinn.  
As they were waking Lola pulled Zoey to the side.  
"What is that about you know Logan is horrible at this kinda stuff you totally sabotaged hm" Lola said.  
"Look Logan's my friend but I honestly think Mark is better for Quinn so I'm trying to help them you get to pick the next event so whatever" Zoey replied.

"The game is about to start" Quinn said as Lola and Zoey sat down.  
When the referee blew he whistle when the guys headed to the clue board it was clear Logan was confused Mark figured out the combination in like 2 minutes and headed over to look for the bike finally Logan figured out his combination after 2 failed attempts he headed over to the bike rack and quickly found the bike but it was too late Mark had already got the bike to the owner.

"OK it looks like Quinn is going on a date tonight with Mark and they will be going to one of my favorite places the movies to see any movie you want" Zoey announced to the audience as they cheered.  
"Sorry Logan better luck next time" Lola said as the crowd headed home.  
"I hope your happy" Lola told Zoey as she looked over to see Quinn congratulating Mark.  
"Exstatic" Zoey replied as she Chase came up behind her and gave her a hug.  
"So Zo wanna go to Sushi Roxs to celebrate" Chase asked.  
"Sure lets go" Zoey said as they headed to Sushi Roxs.

"Why did you guys make that challenge" Logan asked Lola.  
"I didn't Zoey did she wanted to make sure Mark won" Lola explained.  
"Dude we gotta come up with something to help you win cause I can't pay Chase 200" Micheal said.  
"What" Logan asked.  
"Me and Micheal have bets on you so we gotta make sure you win" Lola replied.

"Well what are we gonna do they are going on a date" Logan asked.  
"I have a plan if Zoey and Chase are gonna play dirty so are we" Lola said.  
"What are you thinking" Micheal asked.  
"We're gonna ruin Quinn and Mark's date" Lola said "Come on I got the perfect plan"

* * *

**Author Note- What do you think 5 more reviews till next chapter review. Oh have you guys seen Victoria Justice in the new Menudo Music Video.**

XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


	12. To destroy a date pt1

**Authors Note-Hey what's up peeps I had to go to school today :( oh well so here is the next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 12- To destroy a date pt.1**

The movies

**No one's POV-**"Do you think this will work" Micheal asked Lola and Logan as the three of them headed to destroy Quinn and Mark's date.  
"It has to I can't let Mark win" Lgan replied.  
"Come on I can't let Zoey win I can't go out with Logan" Lola shuddered.  
"What's wrong with me" Logan asked.  
"So many things" Lola replied.

"It just kinda seems wrong I feel kinda guilty for doing this" Micheal said.  
"Does it seem right to pay Chase 200" Logan questioned.  
"Right guilt gone" Micheal replied. "So what is your plan exactly Lola"

"Well since there going to the movies I realized it would be harder to sabatoge so I talked to a guy at the theater and he said Quinn and Mark had tickets for the 6:30 show and apperently there in one of those fancy box seats so all we have to do is find a way to distract a guard sneak up there and then we drop these on them" Lola explained holding up a bag full of waterballons filled with ice water.

"Wait we're climbing up in a vent" Micheal asked.  
"Of course not your gonna distract anyone who comes near seeing us Logan and I will drop the balloons" Lola replied.  
"What why do I have to stand guard" Micheal asked.  
"Would you rather go up in a smelly vent with Logan and risk having Quinn hate you" Lola asked.  
"Fine I'll stand guard but don't take a long time" Micheal answered.  
As Micheal got into place Lola and Logan found a vent and heaed in.

"Lola what happens if Quinn finds out we did this" Logan asked.  
"Well either she'll hate us both or she'll love us from trying to protect her" Lola replied.  
"Let's hope it's the 2nd one but what are we gonna do after we drop the balloons" Logan asked.  
"Well most likely they'll go tell the people at the front desk and that's where Vince's friend Jake comes into play see Jake will take there complaibt and offer them great tickets to a show off campus plus dinner for tommorrow" Lola started to explain.

"How is that gonna help us if they get a great date" Logan asked.  
"Duh, tommorrow you have to win the competion tommorrow and take her on the date" Lola explained.  
"What if I don't win" Logan asked.  
"Don't worry I have a game that you can't lose" Lola replied.  
"Look I see them let's drop the balloons" Logan said as he reached for the bag of balloons.

Quickly Lola slapped his hand back.  
"Ow what was that for" Logan asked.  
"Shhh wait until they start to get into the date" Loa replied.  
Finally after a few minutes Lola finally gave him the go.

"Make sure you hit them" Lola said.  
Logan took aim and managed to hit them both in one strike.  
"OMG" they heard Quinn yell.  
"There getting up come on let's get out of here" Lola said.  
Quickly they headed back to through the vent and got out to find Micheal asleep at his post.

"Micheal" Lola whisper yelled.  
"Whoa what, oh hey" Micheal said.  
"Come on we gotta get out of here if we don't they might see us" Lola said as the three of them headed out the door as they round the corner they saw Quinn and Mark talking to Jake so they headed out.

After they made it a couple of feet away from the movie theater they ran into a group hug.  
"Guys we did it we got our revenge" Lola said.  
Just then Zoey and Chase walked over to them.  
"So how did you get your revenge" Zoey asked

* * *

**Author's note- So what did you think 5 more reviews till next chapter.  
XOXO,PerfectAngelKK1880**


	13. Life ruiner's

**Authors Note- OK so here is the next chapter I hope you like it read and review.**

**Chapter 13- Life ruiner's**

**No one's POV-**

"So what are you doing here" Zoey asked Lola, Micheal, and Logan.  
"I could ask you the same thing" Lola replied.  
"Well if you must know Chase and I are coming back from Sushi Roxs" Zoey replied. "What's your excuse"  
"We were um" Lola started.  
"Coming back from hanging from the lounge" Micheal said.

"But you were coming from the right the lounge is that way" Zoey said pointing towards the lounge.  
"Right well we were letting some other kids use the pool table so we came for a walk" Lola said.  
"Hey guys" they heard a voice call from behind them.  
"Quinn, Mark what happened to you" Zoey said staring at the result of the water ballons.

"We go hit by some kind of multiple persipitation" Mark answered.  
"Huh" Chase and Micheal asked at the same time.  
"We got hit by tons of water" Quinn translated,  
"How" Zoey asked.

"Idk I guess maybe the sprinklers went off anyways one of the workers gave us tickets to go to the movie theater in town and to the new restaurant La Resistance" Quinn said.  
"Wait but you have another competion tommorrow so your guys date is ruined" Zoey exclaimed.  
"It's ok were gonna go change and then meet up at the coffee shop" Quinn said as Mark and her headed out.  
As soon as Quinn and Mark were out of sight and hearing distance Zoey went on a rampage yelling at Lola, Michel, and Logan.

"You guys totally did this" Zoey said.  
"We did not" Logan lied.  
"Really" Zoey said as she picked Lola's bookbag off the ground "Then how do explain these" Zoey asked holding up a couple of water balloons.  
"We dropped them on Quinn and Mark" Lola said.  
"You cheated" Zoey yelled as she threw Lola her bag and the balloons.

"Me your the one who set up a game just so Mark could win, I just got revenge" Lola replied.  
"Your gonna regret this when Mark and Quinn get toghter" Zoey said as she headed to her dorm.  
"Hey Zoey" Logan yelled "Maybe you should just shut up"  
"Maybe you should find a new target instead of Quinn cause you have terrible aim" Zoey said

A second later she was hit with a water balloon.  
"Ahh" she yelled.  
"Guess my aim's not so bad" Logan commented as he hit her with another one.  
Quickly Chase jumped in front of his girlfriend but got pelted with a water balloon by Lola.

"Lola you are such a life ruin er" Zoey yelled as Chase and her started to leavce and got hit yet again by Micheal.  
"Micheal" Zoey and Chase yelled.  
"Sorry it looked like fun" Micheal said innocently.  
"I stand corrected you are all life ruiners and now I will get revenge and ruin your lives" Zoey yelled.

As soon as she was gone Micheal, Lola, and Logan broke out laughing.  
"I guess we're just a group of life ruiners" Logan announced.  
"Too the life ruiners" Lola said as the three of them headed home.

* * *

**Authors Note- What did you think let me know 5 more reviews till next chapter.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880**


	14. Let the games begin

**Authors Note- Ok so here is Chapter 14 and I got to tell you I can't wait to let you guys see the end but we still have a few more chapters to go so enjoy.**

**Chapter 14- Let the games begin challenge 2**

**No one's POV-**Early the next morning after there falling out Lola and Zoey were still not speaking and it was annoying Quinn a whole lot.  
"Would you two just forgive each other already it's so annoying to watch you two fight" Quinn said as she got ready.  
"Not until that thing apologizes to me" Zoey said pointing at Lola.  
"Me why should I apoligize to you your the one acting like a jerk" Lola replied.

"OK guys look let's just go I can't listen to you argue anymore this morning" Quinn said.  
"Whatever" Lola and Zoey said at the same time.  
Quickly the girls headed down to the arena and Lola and Zoey headed over to announce the competion.

"Hey people what's up" Lola said into the microphone.  
"We're hear for the 2nd event in our 3- part competition" Zoey added.  
"Today's game is called sport's challenge" Lola said.

"But before we explain the rules we have to ask you if you could do us a huge favor, so here it is everyone go onto the website Logan VS. and when you get there post your vote for who you think will win and we'll see who's right" Zoey said.

"OK so here are the rules of the game today each player will have to shoot 10 baskets, then run over to the bikes grab one and ride it down to the end of the trail where some judges will be waiting they will pick up a flag and ride back up to the arena and take the key off the flag and open the lock over here and grab the puzzle out of it and quickly solve it and run back and put the answer in the hand of a judge and they will decide if they are right, if they get it right they grab the football and throw it to the marked line and the first to do all of these tasks wins" Lola explained.

"OK so if we're ready in a minute will start" Zoey said as they headed of the stage.  
"I can't believe you did this" Zoey whispered to Lola.  
"Whatever look what you did it dsen't matter anyways at the end of the day it's still Quinn's choice" Lola replied.

Just then the referee blew his whistle signaling the games to begin and it was obvious that Lola's plan was gonna work Logan quickly made the 10 baskets while it took Mark a good 2 minutes to make the first basket, by the time Mark got to the bike Logan had already been around to the judges and was on his way back. while they went past each other mark fell off his bike giving up more minutes by the time Mark was back Logan had finished the sports puzzle and had made it to the end and had become the winner.

"Congradulations Logan you won today's challenge and you and Quin get to go on a date of your choice" Lola announced.  
"Thanks" Logan said and quickly headed to talk to Quinn.  
"Why would Lola make such a hard game" Mark asked.  
"Cause she want Logan to win" Chase replied.

"Great now they get to go on that awesome date" Mark said.  
"Which is exactly what they wanted to happen" Zoey said.  
"What are we gonna do this is totally not fair" Chase asked.

"Well since they love revenge so much we're gonna give them some" Zoey answered and headed to the exit.  
"Is she OK" Mark asked Chase neither of them had seen Zoey act this way before.  
"I don't know but she's got that look in her eye that she has an idea" Chase said as he and Mark ran to catch up with Zoey.

Guess revenge is gonna take it's toll on somebody the question is who?

* * *

**  
Author's Note- What did you think 5 more reviews till next chapter so review and also I hope your ready for the next chapter cause it is all about Quogan. So hurry up and review so you can read it.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880**


	15. Quogan's Date

**Authors Note- Hey sorry it took me so long to update but I have had major writers block and I wanted to make this a really good chapter so here it is.**

**Chapter 15- Quogan's Date**

**Quinn's POV-**"Lola can you help me" I yelled as I tried to fasten my necklace.  
"Yeah here you go" Lola said as she helped me fix the necklace "You need anything else"  
"Actually could you help me with my makeup this is a really fancy theater and I want to look nice" I asked.  
"Sure but I think you want Logan to be impressed not the people at the theater" Lola said as she worked on my makeup.

"Shut up Lola it has nothing o do with him" I said.  
"Sure whatever" Lola said "OK your done what do you think"  
"Wow Lola this is great" I said as I looked at myself Lola really knew what she was doing.

"Have fun" Lola said as I headed out the door.  
"Quinn" I heard a voice yell and when I turned around I saw Zoey.  
"Oh hey Zoey what's up" I said.  
"Nothing much you look great who did your makeup" Zoey asked.

"Lola" I answered.  
"Oh hey have fun on your date" Zoey said.  
"Look Zo I know you want me too choose Mark but I have to give them both a fair chance" I said.  
"It's fine just have fun" Zoey replied.

I walked outside to wait for Logan to pick me up.  
"Hey Quinn over here" I heard him yell.  
"OMG Logan you got a Limo" I said as I stared at the Hummer limo.  
"Yep now come on were gonna miss the movie" he said as I stepped into the limo.

"How did you manage to get this" I asked as we rode down there.  
"I've got connections" he replied.  
"Whatever" I said.  
"Whatever? Come on you have to admit I'm awesome" he said.

"Modest much" I asked.  
"As much as I can be actually my dad sent the limo" Logan admitted.  
"Really no I couldn't have guessed even though your dads name is on the side of the limo" I replied.  
"Oh I totally forgot about that" Logan said.

"Here we are" the driver told us.  
"Come on" I said.  
"I'm coming" Logan said as we got out of the car.  
"Wow" I said as I looked at the theater it was amazing.

The building looked like one of those older mansions with huge doors and when we walked in I saw a huge chandelierhanging down everything looked like it had been pulled from one of those fancy interior design magazines it was everything I had always wanted to experience.

"It's really fancy" Logan said.  
"You looked shocked come on aren't you used to all this fancy stuff" I asked.  
"Yeah but this something even I haven't done" he replied.  
"Now that I cant believe" I said.

"Come on lets go see the movie" Logan said.  
"Yeah maybe this time I wont get hit with water" I said.  
"Trust me you wont" Logan replied.  
"OMG" we said at the same time as we stared at the actual theater it was huge the space took up almost all the dorms in my dormitory.

"Yeah I really have not been anywhere like this" Logan said.  
"Me either" I said as we took our seats.  
The movie was awesome between the awesome movie and my date the whole thing was amazing.

"That was really awesome" I said as we rode back to PCA.  
"Yeah and you know what made it even better" Logan said.  
"What" I asked.  
"I got to spend it with you" he replied.

"Aw that's so sweet" I said as I got ready to get out of the limo.  
"Hey quinn" Logan yelled.  
"Yeah" I said

Just then he pulled me into a kiss when he finally let me go I just stood there shocked.

"Wow" I said.  
"Just wanted you to remember the date" he said as he went back in the limo and drove.  
"I'm defiantly not forgetting that" I said and then headed back to my dorm.

* * *

Authors Note- Hope you like it originally it was gonna be more intense but I decided to save that for later so 5 more reviews till next chapter.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


	16. Final Challenge

**Author's Note- Hey peeps what's up I'm sorry I havent updated in a while but I'm back so here is chapter 16 please read and review.

* * *

**  
**Chapter 16- The final challenge  
**

**

* * *

**Quinn's POV-

"OMG" Lola yelled after I told her what had happened on my date yesterday "Why didn't you tell me yesterday when you got home"  
"You were still out on your date with Vince and I was tired and fell asleep" I said.  
"Did you tell Zoey" Lola asked.  
"No she wasn't home when I got back and besides I know she wont be happy about it" I replied.

"So are you choosing Logan" Lola asked.  
"IDK it all depends on how I feel" I said  
"Look I know I made a big deal out of this bet but choose who your heart tells you too not who you think you should" Lola said.  
"Well thanks but listen you and Zo have really got to work this fight out I don't want my bff's to hate each other" I said.

"Fine I'll talk to her later when your on your date tonight come on we're gonna be late" Lola said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.  
We ran the whole way over to the arena and when we got there I took my seat while Lola went on stage with Zoey to announce the last event.

"OK first off we want to thank all of you who have been here over the past couple of days as we help our roomate Quinn choose a date and today is the last competition" Zoey announced to which the crowd cheered.  
"Today's competion is gonna be huge involving both brains and muscle so let's go to the rules today's game is called Action for passion" Lola announced.

"The rules are simple all around the school are clues hidden each clue leads to another each player has 5 clues they must find" Zoey started.  
"Once they find all there clues they will run back here and, will be given a bag of puzzle pieces which them must put toghter to find out where the hidden key is when they find that key they must bring it back to us and, then they will be asked different questions on certain subjects first one to get 3 right wins" Lola finished.

"OK on your mark, get set, go" Lola and Zoey yelled too Mark and Logan and they were off.

The guys circled around the school looking for the clues Logan was the first back obviously since he was a better runner but Mark was right behind him and managed to finish the puzzle first and be back with his key but soon Logan had caught back up only to find Mark struggling through his questions. Lola was asking Mark questions about sports and Zoey was asking Logan questions about school subjects finally they both had gotten all 3 of there questions answered at the same time.

"OK um if you all will hold on a second we have to talk to our judge" Lola said as her and Lola headed over to me.  
"What's up" I asked.  
"They both finished at the same time" Lola explained.  
"We don't know who to say is the winner" Zoey said.

"OK I have an idea I'll go out with both of them at the same time so I can compare them" I explained quickly to keep Lola and Zoey from getting into another fight.  
"Are you sure" they asked me.  
"Yeah and to make it easier for me to choose I'll add a twist to the date" I said.

"OK so as you may have noticed we had a slight problem see both are contestants tied so they will both go out with Quinn at the same time on a date of her choice" Lola said.  
"So guys good luck because for one of you this is your last date with Quinn" Zoey said.  
"Tomorrow she'll announce to all of you her choice because they will be coming with her to the dance tomorrow night so good luck" Lola said.

* * *

Authors Note- Ok what did you think? 5 More reviews till next chapter.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


	17. Dinner for one to many

**Chapter 17- Dinner for one to many**

* * *

Quinn's POV-

"Quinn" I heard Lola yell for me.  
"I'm in here" I said as Lola walked in the room.  
"Hey what's up" I asked.  
"Um actually I came cause I was gonna make sure that you were Ok with going out with Logan and Mark at the same time" Lola said.

"Lola I'm fine with it why do you think it's a bad idea" I asked as I picked out my earrings.  
"No not necessarily I just wanted to be sure you agree to the idea" Lola answered.  
"I think maybe it's a good idea that way I can compare them side by side and decide who is right for me" I said.  
"Listen I think it's a good idea but make sure that you don't let them kill each other" Lola said.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll be on their best behavior" I said.  
"OK well anyways you guys are going to this great place that I got for just you guys" Lola said.  
"Thanks Lola, listen while I'm gone will you try to make up with Zoey I'm really tired of hearing you two fight" I said.  
"Sure I'll talk to her" Lola agreed.

"Thanks OK well tell Zoey that I will see you guys later and when I come back I'll tell you my decision" I said as I got up and headed out the door.  
I headed downstairs to the lounge where the guys were waiting for me on opposite sides of the lounge, Logan was playing pool with some other guys and Mark was talking to some of his nerdy friends who he played chess with.

"Hey guys" I said  
"Hey Quinn" they replied at the same time and each quickly left what they we're doing.  
"So you guys ready, let's go" I said as I led them out the door.  
I led them over to a limo that Lola, and Zoey had rented for us.

"Sweet ride Quinn" Mark said.  
"Thanks come on" I said as I got in the car the guys followed me in.  
"So Quinn where are we going" Logan asked.  
"You'll see when we get there" I said.  
After about 20 minutes we arrived at our destination.

"Here we are" I said as I stepped out of the car.  
"Where is here exactly" Mark asked.  
"Bubbles" I said.  
"What's Bubbles" Logan asked.  
"It's this popular teen club that also has an awesome restaurant inside so were gonna go to dinner then to the club" I said.

"Cool" Logan said as we headed in.  
"Hi" I said to the girl at the front counter "Pensky plus 2"  
"Right this way" she said as she showed us to our table.  
We ordered our dinner and actually managed to have a decent conversation.

"OK guys" I announced once we finished desert "Let's go to the club"  
We headed into Bubbles and started t dance but after a little while of having fun but it was time to get down to business I have to have a one on one conversation with each of them and decide who I choose.

* * *

Authors Note- Hey guys what's up 5 more reviews till next chapter.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


	18. One on One

****

Chapter 18- One on One

* * *

So the time had come I had to talk to both of them cause this time tom morrow I would have made my choice. I walked across the dance floor and found Mark at the snack table.  
"Hey Mark come on I need to talk to you" I said.  
"Ok" he said as he followed me.

I walked out to the main lobby and sat down on the couch he sat down beside me.

"So what do you want to talk about" Mark asked.  
"I gotta make my decision tommorrow, but before I can make my decision I want to give you both a chance to tell me why I should choose you" I said.  
"Well I mean we've known eachother for a long time and you always said when we dated that I was the only one for you" Mark replied.  
"True but you kinda messed that up when you dumped me" I replied.

"I feel bad about that, I could have probably done it in a better way" Mark said.  
"Well I could have taken it better" I replied.  
"I just wanna say I really care about you" Mark said as he got up to leave.

That was the most that Mark Delfigilo had ever said to me, a year ago that would have been enough for me, so why wasn't it now?

I walked back in the dance and found Logan talking to some other guys explaining about the new movie his dad was working on.  
"Hey Logan can I talk to you" I asked.  
"Sure, OK guys you can call that number and maybe my dad can hook you up with a part in the film" Logan said as he followed me.

"Sorry I dragged you away from your friends" I apologized.  
"It's cool, I'd rather talk to you anyways" Logan said.  
"So I need to know why I should pick you" I explained.  
"Quinn I know that what happened oer the summer really made you mad" Logan said.

"Yeah" I said.  
"But what happened it was a mistake I know cause they told me what happened and I feel terrible about all that stuff I accused you of" Logan replied  
"It's ok I was as much involved as you" I said.  
"I should have called you after I found out what about Rachel and Sam's plan" Logan said.

"So why should I choose you" I asked.  
"Well we have known each other for a long time, you and I probably know each other better than anyone, and your my best friend" Logan said.  
"Thanks that was really sweet" I said.  
"And if there is one more reason you should choose me it's cause I still and and will Love You" Logan said as he got up and walked back inside.

I stood outside on the balcony looking up at the stars and thought to myself about this huge decision I had to make and I realized that I had made my decision a long time ago and was just to scared to admit it. I was ready to make my decision.

* * *

Author's Note- What did you think? I know I haven't updated in a while. 5 more reviews till next chapter.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


	19. The Right Choice

**Chapter 19- THE RIGHT CHOICE**

Quinn's POV-

I couldn't wait for the dance tonight I had made my decision yesterday and I was ready to announce it at the dance. I also couldn't wait to not have to hear Zoey and Lola argue anymore.

"Hey girlie" Lola said as she walked in the room.  
"Hey" I said.  
"You ready for the big day" she asked.  
"Yeah, I know for sure that I made the right choice" I said.  
"Well, I'm happy for you" Lola said.

"Thanks" I said "I know that you have your own opinions"  
"I do but this isn't about me, it's about you being happy and Zoey knows that too" Lola said.  
"Zoey knows what" Zoey asked as she stepped in the room.  
"That who Quinn picks is about her feelings" Lola explained.

"She's right" Zoey said.  
"Thanks guys" I said as I pulled them into a group hug.  
"No prob" they said.

"So we gotta get ready for the dance" Zoey said.  
"Yeah, we have a lot to do" Lola added.  
"OK, then we might wanna go pick up are dresses" I said.

"Hey, um guys before we go you should know that me and Vince broke up" Lola said.  
"What" Zoey asked.  
"When" I asked.  
"Vince and I broke up yesterday" Lola explained.

"Why" I questioned.  
"Cause, see there's this guy I've hung out with since I moved here, that just broke up with his girlfriend and told me he liked me" Lola explained.  
"Who is it" Zoey asked.  
"You guys will find out tonight, but you know him" Lola said. "Come on let's go"

We went to the store and picked up our dresses, then headed to get our shoes, then we got our hair and nails done soon we were ready for the dance.

* * *

* * *

Authors Note- Sorry it was so short but the last chapter is gonna be long. 5 more reviews till next chapter.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880

* * *


	20. I LOVE YOU!

**Chapter 20- I LOVE YOU!**

**Quinn's POV-**

As I got ready for the dance I realized that in an hour everyone would know my choice, I also couldn't help but wonder who was Lola's date.

"Hey Zoey, Lola can you guys help me" I yelled.  
"We're here" they said.  
"Could one of you help me zip this thing, and the other help me get this necklace on" I asked.  
They got to work and helped me out.

"You guys look great" I said after they helped me finish getting ready.  
Zoey had a blue sparkly dress that looked great with her new shoes. Lola had a red dress with a sparkly bow in the middle. I was wearing my favorite color green in the form of an almost mermaid dress.

"Are you ready to go" they asked.  
"Yeah, I gotta do this sometime" I said.  
"OK, I'm gonna go find my date and we'll meet you at the dance" Lola said as she headed down the hall.  
"I wonder who her date is" I asked Zoey.

"I'm don't know, I guess we'll find out in a little bit" she replied.  
"I guess so, I bet you can't wait to see Chase" I said.  
"Yeah, I am I really want to see who's your date" she added.  
"Hey, listen I'm really sorry" I said.

"For what" she asked.  
"Like for dragging you and Lola into my problem and making you guys fight" I replied.  
"It's not your fault, I mean we got too involved and that was our fault, besides you needed to do this" she said.  
"Thanks" I said.

"OK let's go" she said as we walked in the dance.  
"Hey" we said as we came up behind Chase.  
"Hey Zoey, Quinn" he said as he gathered us into a hug.  
"Where are Micheal and Logan" Zoey asked him.

"Micheal went to meet his date, but I guess you guys heard about his breakup with Lisa" Chase said.  
"Yeah, and Logan is where" Zoey asked "Is he still fixing his hair"  
"Actually he said he didn't know if he was going to the dance, he said he might just hang out and shoot hoops" Chase explained.  
"OK, I'll be right back I'm gonna go find him" I said as I headed out of the dance.

I ran all around the school searching every basketball court for him, finally I went back to the lower school basketball court where we had practice his free throws a couple of months back.

"What are you doing here" I asked.  
"Shooting hoops" he said as he threw the ball and missed.  
"Aren't you supposed to make the basket" I asked.  
"Yeah I guess you are, what are you doing here your supposed to be at the dance" he said.

"Well, I don't have a date and I was hoping that I might find one here" I said.  
"I wasn't planning on going to the dance, but you know me I love to help people" he said.  
"OK, then come on" I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance.

"OMG" I said as we walked in and saw Lola dancing with Micheal!!!  
"Hey" Lola said.  
"Ok, I'm a bit freaked out, you can explain later" I said.

"You wanna dance" Logan asked me.  
"That's why I'm here" I answered.  
He took my hand and led me onto the dance floor and pulled me in to dance.

"So what about Mark" Logan questioned.  
"I had to make a choice" I said.  
"And who would that be" Logan asked.  
"Well, it's this guy I found on the basketball court, dragged him to the dance and is danceing with me" I said.

"Oh well I can deal with that" he said as he leaned in to give me a kiss.  
"I like winning" he said as he pulled away a few seconds later.  
"I like it when you win too" I said as I pulled him back into the kiss.

* * *

**10 YEARS LATER-**Authors Note- OK what did you think, I know that the end was sorta cheesy but I couldn't help myself I am so happy right now for 3 reasons. 1. I went and saw the movie Twilight twice it was good go see it! 2. I finished this story and it ended the way I wanted it to. 3. I'm in love my bff/crush he told me that he likes me he is the best bf ever. I love all my fans who supported me there is one more chapter after this where you get a sneak peek at my next story and my thank you note to everyone who reveiwed.

The group of friends ended up moving to the same suburb in Los Angeles. The friends reamined tight throughout their lives. Chase and Zoey got married and have a 3-year old daughter Chelsea Zoey has her clothing line, and Chase is an engineer.

Lola and Micheal are engaged and are getting married in a few months, they have a 5-year old son named Micheal Jr. and a 2-month year old daughter named Lily. Lola has acheived her dream of becoming a successful actress she has won 3 oscars and is nominated for 2 more. Micheal is web designer.

And are favorite couple Logan and Quinn got married they have a 4-month old son named Ty and a 3-year old daughter named Kelly who is Zoey and Chase's daughters best friend. Quinn is a science teacher at PCA, she also works with NASA. Logan splits his time between filming movies and modeling.

They all lived happily ever after!!!

XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880

* * *


	21. To my fans

OK so I really want to thank all of my fans who have reviewed my story and made it as good as it is so I want to thank the following people

Emzy, Ber1223-quoganfan4eva, rachel, H2OLover127, ZoeyChase08, snowgal95, marie, teddy baer, emogurl45214, hungrybunny, NicNack4U, freddiebenson, Abercrobmie girly girl, Samaire, Jada, QLfanforever, HTLMY, quoganflick619, Her Name Is Erika, lilsneakymonkey, katy56789, Jackie, feleica1075, secrets710, dontforget2remember, scrubsandquogan4ever, wannabi428, sammers101, seattle90210, metrostationislove.

LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!

My next story is gonna be based around the groups kids and their realtionships make sure to look for it.

XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


End file.
